


I've Got a Bad Boy and That's Alright

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassination Attempt(s), BAMF Lance (Voltron), BAMF Shiro (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Explosions, First Meetings, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Minor Violence, Organized Crime, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Violence, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: Shiro loved his husband, Lance, to the ends of the universe and back.  Same for his children.  He would doanythingfor them, if it meant they were safe and sound and happy.  He wouldn’t think twice about it.It was why they in the middle of Nowhere, Francehidingwith Witness Protection.One-shot collection of Shance Mafia AU.





	1. The Grocery Store

**Author's Note:**

> So there was some chatter about a Mafia Shane AU on tumblr that got some ideas spinning. 
> 
> And I though of a Mafia Shance AU kind of based off the movie the Family. In which Shiro and Lance are married with kids and in witness protection. And well old mafia habits basically die hard. And everyone else is like an FBI agent who buts up with them doing crap and playing dumb.
> 
> Just to not I am posting these on tumblr as well as actual posts...

“You smell like smoke.”  Shiro commented lightly as he nuzzled lightly against the neck his husband’s neck.  

Pressing light kisses against his skin as he locked his arms around his love’s waist from behind.  Burying his nose in soft brown hair that smelled like a  _different_  floral shampoo that Shiro remembered for the last place they were.  Still fresh in the locks, mostly coating the familiar smell of smoke…and  _fire starter_.

“Hmm,”  Lance hummed pleasantly as he continued to wash dishes.  “I burned the some of the meat on the left burner.  It’s too finicky sometimes.” 

Shiro hummed idly as he leaned into Lance more.  

Pecking and nibbling at his neck like he did when they were younger and far more desperate for the other’s touch.  Where at the drop of coin, clothes were an obstacle and nearly any surface could be a bed.  Lance moaned softly, leaning back into Shiro, the plate in his hand dripping down into the sink a little more.

“You also smell like gasoline.”  Shiro stated lightly.

“The car need gas, My Moon.”  Lance said lovingly.

“Ah I see.”  Shiro nodded against Lance’s shoulder.  Before he kissed his way delicately up to his husband ear.  Tickling it with his breath for a moment or two as he leaned in to whisper  “And the grocery store you visited today just happened to have a minor explosion in the back and almost halfway burn down while you were leaving.”

Lance tensed slightly in Shiro’s arm.  

Just enough to tell Shiro, that yes his husband blew up a small town supermarket.  But to anyone else, it would be nothing.  Maybe minor surprise that someone was accusing him of something as crazy as that.

“It was a gas leak and an electrical fire, Honey.”  Lance stated coolly as he turned to look at Shiro with a slight glare.  Peeling his body away enough to non-verbally express his displeasure at being accused.  “Or so I heard.”

“Ah, of course,”  Shiro stated softly as he carefully slid beside Lance.  

He was not trying to pick some kind of fight with Lance.  

Not today at least.  Not when they just finished moving again.  Not when dinner was filled with more of their kids grumbling and muttering about this and that, and not enjoying the  _lovely_  meal before them.

Shiro knew Lance had a reason for doing what he did.  

Lance could be rash at times, but he was more calculated and levelheaded than he let on.  Not to mention he had a thick skin, other wise half the Galra Crime family would be missing eyeballs and fingers.  So there was something that motivated Lance enough to act.  Shiro doesn’t know  _what_  exactly.

“How foolish of me to assume, my husband, Papí to my beautiful children, would mindlessly try to burn down a small grocery store in the middle of Nowhere, France for no reason.”  Shiro continued lightly.  

Lance pouted and shot Shiro a quick glare as he continued washing the dishes.  

“What’s wrong, Sunshine?”  The older man asked, running a finger against Lance’s cheek softly, before easy some hair behind his ear.

“I’ll admit my French is… _far_  from perfection, but that doesn’t mean I don’t understand it.”  Lance growled.  Forcible shoving a plate on the rack.  “Or that I am desperately making an effort to speak French.”

Ah, so people were chatting.  

Which is sickeningly common since they’ve been…shifting around.  Especially in little middle of the nowhere places throughout Europe like they were in.  Where Lance, Shiro, and their daughter Karina, made up the minority population.  

Pour that on the general looks they got when they opened their mouths and Americanized accents came out.

Added to the fact that Toni had an attitude at breakfast.  And Lance was still annoyed from the spat they got into the night before about Shiro’s choice to flip on the Galra family.

Yeah, they were lucky it was only a  _small_  explosion.

“I know, baby.”  Shiro said softly.  He moved to peck Lance’s temple.  “Allura and Keith came by asking if we knew anything about it.  I told them ‘no’, of course. Why would we cause a scene after they just moving here?”

Aside from the fact that they all hate it here.

Okay, not internally true.  They all hadn’t been there long enough to actually get much of a decent opinion of the place.  

What they hated was being in Witness Protection. 

With agents huddled together in the house across the street watching them constantly.  Listening to their phone calls.  Telling them what they could and couldn’t do it.  Shifting them around every three months because someone did  _something_  where ever they were at.

“Thank you, Kashi.”  Lance breathed as he leaned in towards Shiro again.

“Just don’t do it again.”  Shiro muttered back against Lance’s temple.  “Okay?”

“Auugh, fine!”  Lance groaned dramatically.  Like Shiro told him he couldn’t wear his favorite outfit in public any more.  Or was trying to make him apologize to Keith for something dumb he said.  “But you have to promise to get someone to look at our pipes.”  Lance said with a while gesture at the old sink in front of him.  “I don’t know how much longer I can take this brown water.”

“Don’t worry, I called a plumber.  They’re coming over tomorrow.  Got it all approved by Allura and everything.”  Shiro grinned out prideful, as he ducked back down to attack Lance’s neck again.  “It will be fixed before you know it.”  He stated between nibbles and little bites that had Lance melting in his arms. “Now, enough wasting water,”  Shiro said as he reached out to turn the faucet off.  Leaning Lance back to kiss him and breathe against his skin heatedly  “Leave the dishes, you made dinner, so no dishes for you.  I’ll do them in the morning.  Right now, come relax with me on the coach and cuddle.” He muttered softly.

“When you say stuff like that, it really makes me wonder how anyone found Takashi ‘The Champion’ Shirogane ever intimidating.”  Lance returned playfully.

“I am a very intimidating man, Lance.”  Shiro hummed.

“Not when you’re asked to cuddle with you.”

“Because the shadowy Tiburón, is truly terrifying under mounds of bed sheets and hair a mess form sleeping.”

Lance laughed happily.  “Alright, fair.”  He breathed out.  “Kiss me, please”

So Shiro does.


	2. The Plumber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote more of this and decided to post it up on here as well as tumblr. Mostly because the next part I wrote is kind of long, but I love it.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy!

Shiro was a good guy.

Not to say Shiro had never done bad things.  He done more than a collection of terrible, horrible things in his life.  A true laundry list of crimes that attested to that. And scars that told more than a few stories about some of his ventures.  

He wouldn’t lie about that fact.  Or act like they never happened, to a certain degree, because they had. 

But just because he did bad things, did not mean he was a bad guy.

Shiro was a man of his word.  

If he said he was going to do something, he would see it through until the end.  No matter what.  Even if in the end he might not have wanted to, he still did as he said he would.

Nor did he ever think ill of any who feared him.  

He was after all an intimidating man.  Fearing him was a natural response to his presences most of the time. The only person who hadn’t outright feared him was Lance, and that ended in a happy relationship of nearly twenty years, five of which were marriage, once Lance stopped trying to stab him.  As long as no one got a stupid wave of bravery, there was no issue.  Shiro was never out of cause more grief and pain than was necessary.

He was a reasonable man.  

If he could come to terms or an agreement, then he would settle it.  More for putting things to rest than drawing anything out as “insurance”.  Again he wasn’t a fan of unnecessary conflict.  Everyone on his streets knew that, and they respected that.

Nor did Shiro hold any kind of grudge against Keith.  

Even though he plucked the boy off the streets, gave him a place to live, and showed him how to fight and use a gun.  And Keith repaid him, by going away and joining the FBI.  But Shiro never  _hated_  him for it.  Not matter how many times Lance told him he should, just a little bit at most.  If Keith was happy living his life, than so be it.

And he took care of his family.  

He loved his husband, Lance, to the ends of the universe and back.  Same for his children.  He would do  _anything_  for them, if it meant they were safe and sound and happy.  He wouldn’t think twice about it.

It was why they in the middle of Nowhere, France  _hiding_  with Witness Protection.

So he was a good guy.

It’s just…

He promised Lance, he would fix the water.  

Called the plumber and everything.  

Because as handy as both Lance and Shiro could be, plumbing was something that was above their heads.  Especially plumbing in an old European house in the middle of nowhere… _anywhere._

He figured it was just rusty pipes, or a leak in pipe where dirt go in. Something that was a quick fix of sorts.

But then the plumber told him, in an overly snobby tone and thickly accented voice that just sounded like he was all knowing, that the pipes were fine.  For as old and crumbling as the house they were in was, they were in an admirable state.  And fixing them would do nothing for the water issue.

And then had the audacity, to charge Shiro an arm and a leg for just coming out there.  And make some comment, in muttered French, about the metal state of Shiro’s right arm and how easy it was to swindle someone like Shiro.  Only to follow it with a simple statement of how that was  _his_  standard rate, and business was business.

Which Shiro understood.

Really he did.

But he totally got why Lance blew up part of a grocery store. 

Because before Shiro knew it, the bat in his hand snaps in half.  And just  _Shit!_   All Shiro wants to do is make his family comfortable and happy, with nice clean water running out of his tab.  

And he just kept hitting obstacle after obstacle.

Which sucks, cause it’s going to take him way longer to fix the whole issue, and he promised Lance.

“Quite a fall the plumber took.”  Lance comment lightly as he came to drape himself over Shiro’s body on the couch.  He rested his chin on Shiro’s chest, and drummed his fingers along his torso with a soft hum.  “Shame it happened.  Whose going to fix our pipes now?”

“The pipes aren’t the issue, Sharp.”  Shiro stated offhandedly as he moved loop his arm around Lance’s waist.

“Oh, then what is?”  Lance asked with a curious tilt of his head.

“I don’t know yet.  The plumber fell and hit his head before he could tell me.”

“Shame.”  Lance breathed as he rested his head back down on Shiro’s chest.  “Maybe I’ll make some guava pastries, and try to see if Pidge and Hunk can find out what it is.”

“No.”  Shiro growled out roughly.  

A tone that would make most cower away from him or duck in submission.  But Lance just looked up a smile softly at Shiro.  Like he did when Shiro played so easily into his loving hands in just the right way.

Little shit.

“I told you, I would get the water fixed.”  Shiro continued just as roughly.  “So I’ll figure out the problem is and get it fixed.  Don’t worry that beautiful little head of yours.  Okay?”  

Lance nodded with a soft sigh of understanding.

“But you can still make some guava pastries, if you’d like.”  Shiro continued softly.  

Lance snorted and laughed.  

Burying his face in Shiro’s chest as his whole body shook with laughter.  Shiro joins him after a few seconds.  Already knowing he couldn’t try to make it sound like he was asking for the kids.  Because well he wanted them too, they all were wanting something that tasted more like home.

“Oh, I wish, I could make some.”  Lance said lightly as he rested his chin on Shiro’s chest again.  “But I doubt middle of nowhere, France has any guava paste to begin with.  I mean, I was mocked for simply asking if there was peanut butter in a store.”  Lance said as he rolled his eyes.  “Yeah, let me ask from something ‘ethnic’ on top of that.“

Shiro shook his head as he smiled at his husband.

“Besides, the French don’t have the right cheese anyway.”  Lance stated.

“Truly a shame.”  Shiro commented as he leaned forward to kiss Lance.

Lance happily moved to kiss him as well.  Leaving a happy sounding hum on Shiro’s lips while he body moved to a better position of top of Shiro.  A hand sliding up across Shiro’s cheek and into his hair that he had let grow out a little bit.

“Ew, stop making-out on the couch!” Karina’s voice suddenly sounded above them.  “This is a common area and I want to watch some TV.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Lance is not the only one with violent tendencies. Like I said, this AU is a lot of Lance and Shiro acting out, playing innocent, and everyone else is FBI agents forced to put up with them. Lance is "friends" with Hunk and Pidge just cause he's a sociable person, but they put up with him. 
> 
> And there is a little mention of how Lance and Shiro meet in this AU (which is the next part of this AU collection). And Keith and Shiro's relationship.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


	3. The First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is how Shiro and Lance meet in this au. Because I am a sucker for these kind of meetings.
> 
> Just a warning of some mentions of past murders, use of guns, and violence. As well as cursing.

Lance prided himself on his work.

His skills were the best in his family for what he did.  

Which was saying something.  Because Veronica was wicked smart, business savvy, and the princess of manipulation, groomed to take over when their parents decided to hand over the reigns.  Marco was good with the running supply lines, and insuring more than a rich steady income for their family.  Luís was good at sniffing out any possible threats to the family and anyone trying to steal from them, among other things.

Lance had little to actual offer their family business.  

Sure he was smart, but not to the level of his sister.  And he had more than a charming and alluring personality, but his brothers already had that department of people more than covered.  

Leaving Lance with little to actually be useful with.

That was until Lance found out how easy it was for him to draw people in and “handle” them for his family.

It started when Luís discovered a well-liked Lieutenant of their’s was stealing and undermining all of them.  Out right handling him wasn’t a usual opinion for any of them, as the man had painted Lance’s siblings out to be paranoid freaks out to get him simply because they didn’t like him.  But Lance had seen the way the man watched him, both at gatherings and just in general.

And it was so easy, to suggest they go to the beach late at night.  Stripe down to barely anything and swim out to a nearby sand bar.  Make light conversation about sharks in the water, and how he was so glad he wasn’t out there alone in the moonlight.  And lean in so breathless for a kiss, and stab the man right in the gut and twisting the knife.

Lance ditched the knife in the water and swam away before the man could get over his shock.  Only his sister caught him sneaking back in to the house, and seemed to half buy his story of meeting some tourist girl at the beach for…well the usual teenage fun. quietly muttering he should be careful before shooing him off to bed.

The body washed up three days later, mauled and chewed on by local sharks.  Lance’s handy work hidden underneath them.  

No one was the wiser.

Until Lance made one sly comment.  

Something about how the man had coming , especially swimming at night with sharks.  All behind a glass of water and a knowing prideful smirk.  It was then that Veronica figured just what Lance had done so effortlessly for them.

Lance had been fifteen at the time.

Now five years later, he was on the best there as out there in his field.  

So much so those who work for his family fear him.  Whispers of how the McClain’s will sent their Tiburón to handle their problems.  How they should all be careful not go get blood in the water.  How he struck in the dark when no one expected him and kept moving.  His mother and siblings actively advertised his skills and services to other contacts for their use or problem solving needs.

All of which had gotten Lance to a rooftop in New York during the middle of winter.

Lance was freezing his ass off.

“Ah, mi hijito, we have an easy job for you in New York.”  Lance mimicked his mother’s voice as he spun the silencer on his rifle.  “Yeah, sure  _easy_  job.”  Lance grumbled to himself.  “So easy.  Spending my whole weak here doing research and recon, while freezing my little behind off.  So fucking easy.”

Carefully he positioned his rifle on the edge of the rooftop.

He did a quick visual sweep with the scoop.  Just to make sure there weren’t any vehicles lingering.  Like an obvious surveillance van or unmarked cop car.  Because that was the last thing he needed.  But it was clear as the last five times he checked.

“I didn’t get to see one damn sight.”  Lance complained.

Because it was suppose to be an easy job. A simple get in get out sort of thing.  Where Lance barely was required to do anything.  And he could spend his week how he pleased, seeing the sights, eating the food, going to a play, and exploring the city. 

But then the client had…well demands. 

It had to look like a rival gang’s did it.  Like they made a hit, which happened to translate to not that clean of sniper shot.  No one could suspect it was them at all.  And it had to be done specifically at the end of the week.  And no, he wasn’t going to get paid more for his troubles.

“I hope this bastard is fucking worth all the effort and grief.”  Lance continued with a huff as he moved the rifle to take aim through a window.  “I mean really, it’s all so unnecessary.”

Lance glanced through his scope at his target.

The guy was like maybe a few years older than him.  Six or seven years at the most if Lance had to take a guess.  Tall, and built in a tasteful way that Lance more than appreciated.  A large scar across his nose, from something Lance could probably only imagine was horrible.  Black hair save a tuff of white at the front. Seating down with what looked like a sorry excuse of a dinner.

Honestly, an attractive guy Lance would have liked to have some fun with before offing him.  

But no, he had to make a skilled sniper shot look crappy.  

Which just felt like an insult to Lance and his skills.  

Lance would see that the client was blacklisted from doing  _any_  business with his family in future.  He knew they would listen to him.  After all Lance was the baby of the family, he could supply no reason what so offer, and they would do it because he asked, and that was a reason enough alone.

Taking in a breath, Lance carefully took aim.

Releasing the breath slowly to calm his whole body.  Exhale on the tension in his system.  Slow his heart rate down just for a few seconds to do what he needed to do.  

Then he eased the trigger back, fired and…

Missed.

_Fuck!_   

The guy moved at the last second, dropping something on the floor and moved to pick up it.  A dying plotted plant exploded as the bullet hit it.  The man whipped around to the window quickly.

Lance dropped down onto his back on the roof.

_Fuck, fuck, FUCK!_   

This was not good.

Lance laid on the rooftop staying at the sky for a few moments.  Trying to both catch his breath, and scrambling to figure out his next move.

There was a chance the guy hadn’t pin-pointed where they shot came from yet.  A quick and easy way to test that was to wave something up to see if it got shot at.  But if they guy didn’t know where Lance was, well that might quickly become a being neon sign of ‘Look here I am’

And maybe, if Lance was quick enough and luck more than on his side.  Lance could roll back off and fire off a few more shots.  Maybe actually hit the guy before he was spotted.

Or he could just ditch the roof all together.  And head across the street to handle the situation more intimately.  Lance already had a few breadcrumbs plated to point to the rival gang anyway that he would have to plant in the apartment anyway.

Yup, that was the better option.

Quickly rolling away from where he was laying, Lance ditched his rifle.  Keeping low as he made his way towards the fire escape and quickly scaled down it.  Giddily landing in the alleyway as he pulled out his hand gun to check it, and saw he had the forethought to already put the silencer on it.  

Lance hurriedly booked it across the street.

Again, happy to discover the guy was either hiding from possible shots, or still looking to rooftops.  Making it so easy for Lance to slip into his building with nothing more than a passing bring at some old lady and her dog.

He quickly made his way up the stairs towards the man’s apartment. A trek he had practiced more than a few times.  Both to familiarize his face with other’s living there, so he would become nothing out of the ordinary for them, and know exactly where to go in a situation like this.

Lance dipped a hand down into his pocket for the spare key he had been given to the apartment door.  Gripping his pistol tightly with the other as he eased the key in.  Twisting it in the lock as slowly and soundlessly as it would allow, for tearing open the door.

The man is huddled behind his over turned table when Lance opens the door.  Quickly taking aim and firing at him as he shut the door behind him.  And Lance would loved to have said he got the guy right then and there.

But not, the man was like lightening.  

Moving out of the way of Lance’s shots, which forced Lance to follow after him for a clear shot.  Step further into his apartment.  Then the man charged and tackled Lance to the ground.  Knocking the gun out of Lance’s hand with more ease than the assassin would have liked.

_Fuck!_

Lance squirmed under the guys hold.  

He wasn’t the best at hand to hand fighting.  At least not when it wasn’t somewhat on his terms.  Lance could easily knock someone out three times the guys size, but usually he had them ogling at something.  This guy was on him and Lance had no leverage.

“Who hired you?”  The guy demanded in a growl, pressing his weight down into Lance’s chest.

“Not at liberty to say, I’m afraid.”  Lance stated cheekily with a grin.  “Assassin-Client privilege.”

And then Lance kicked the guy in the hip, and throw a wild punch to get him off.

He rolled with the punch and scrambled to his feet.  Darting for the kitchen where his gun skidded off to.  But he’s ankle was grabbed before he could reach it.  Pull out from under him.

Lance cursed as he grabbed on to a counter top to stop himself from falling.  

Fine, looked like he was going to settle for what he could grab.  Which, to Lance’s luck happens to be a knife from a set.  He grabbed a handle of one as swing wildly at the man, who barely leaned back enough to dodge it.  A look of surprise on his face, Lance took a little satisfaction in.

But it was short lived.

The man grabbed his wrist.  In one quick movement, spinning around to elbow Lance in nose.  Knocking him into the opposite side of the small kitchen.  Twisting Lance around in his daze, and pinning him down over the counter top, with a sharp yank of Lance’s wrist to drop the knife.

“I’ll ask again,”  The man spat out venomously.  Which if Lance wasn’t in his current situation, he would have found  _very_  hot.  Another painful tug of the wrist when Lance refused to let go of the knife.  “Who hired you to kill me?”

Lance growled in reply.

The man, he has a name and Lance knows it but refuses to use it, twisted Lance’s wrist so the knife point was resting against Lance’s back. “Answer the question, before I stop asking nicely.”

“This is you asking nicely?”  Lance asked smartly.

“Who. Hired. You.”  The man growled out each word.  Leaning over Lance more and more with each word.  “I get the feeling you were the one the took the shot at him earlier to.  So tell me who hired you to take me out.”

Lance surged up.  Slamming his head into the guys nose, and breaking free in his shock and pain.  He whipped around, holding the knife at the read as the man staggered back across the kitchen with a loud curse.

“Son of a–”

Lance charged the man.  Managing to get in a few good swings with the knife in hand, before the man grabbed his wrist again.  This time prying the knife out of Lance’s fingers before kicking him away.  He tossed the knife aside as Lance failed to keep his balance and toppled onto the floor with a wheezing grunt.

“I’ll pay you double what whoever hired you is paying.”  The man stated calmly.

Lance paused and raised an eyebrow at the guy.

Looking around his apartment, the guy didn’t look like he had much money to his name.  Most of his furniture looked older, handed down to him, or found.  Only a few things looked new and moderately expensive.  But there was nothing in the apartment to suggest the guy any true money to throw around.

Which, given what little Lance knew about him, was probably not true. The guy was a rising Lieutenant in his clients gang, with a new seat at the table.  And given that Lance’s client was trying to cross him off, meant he was decent competition.

So the guy had money  _somewhere_.

“You are going to just double $25,000?” Lance asked skeptically.

The guy looks rather surprised by the number.  Not in a way that he can’t meet it, let alone double it.  More so amazed someone would pay that much to cross him off.

“Whoa, that’s a lot, why is it so high?”  The guy asked with his brows knitting together in confusion.

And oh how Lance wished he could have played.

“My services aren’t cheap.”  Lance returned confidently as he eased himself to his feet, slowly.  Not missing the way the guys eyes ran over his whole form almost hungrily.  “Ever heard of El Tiburón?”

“You’re Tiburón?”  The guy asked with a cut little puppy tilt of his head.  “You’re younger than I would have expected.”

“I’m that good.”  Lance grinned out.

“You missed,”  the guy pointed out stupidly.

Lance bristled at the words.  “I didn’t miss!  You fucking moved at the last second.”

“That still fits in the description of missing a shot.”

Lance growled sharply, before charging forwards. The man’s eyes went wide for a second, as he realized his mistake, and braced himself as Lance rammed into them.  Stumbling backwards, before falling to the floor under the force of Lance’s momentum.

The two wrestle on the ground for a bit.

Before the man managed to pin Lance down.  Holding both of his hands over his head with one hand.  And trapping Lance’s legs under his body weight.  Glaring down at Lance sharply, until he stopped struggling too much.

And damn, did the man always had stormy colored eyes like that.

“I’ll pay you double, if you stop trying to kill me and tell me you hired you.”

Lance glared up the man for a moment.

The he sighed.

He already knew his mother would be pissed if he killed someone offering to pay more money then the original offer.  Lance’s reputation be damned, business was business.  And besides, Lance already settled on making sure his family never did business with the first client anyway.

“An asshole named Sendack hired me to take you out.”  Lance said easily.  

The man frowned above Lance in an almost knowing matter.  

“I see there is a mutual dislike.”  Lance observed lightly.  “Can’t say I don’t understand why.  The asshole made me do all this work to make it look like it was a rival gang.  I didn’t get to see any of the city I was so busy doing his dirty work, with no extra combination for my grief.”

“Oh, woo is you.”  The man said rolled his eyes.

Lance pouted up at him.

“Can you let me up now?”  Lance asked suddenly with a huff.  “As fun as this position is, unless your going to show me a good time, I would rather not keep lying around in it.”

The man looked down, for a second confused by what Lance meant.  Lance was half tempted to roll his hips to get his meaning across.  But then it seemed to register in his head and blush dusted his cheeks.  

“Promise not to try to kill me?”  He snapped roughly as he looked back up to Lance’s face.

“Promise to pay double my fee?”

A moment of thick silence laid over them.

Each of them searching the other’s face for a lie.  Or some kind of trick.  After all in their line of work they could never be  _too_  careful.

Eventually though, the man let go of Lance with a huff.  Shoving off of him with  a growl and a mean look.  One Lance didn’t even wither under one bit.  After all, the only person Lance was truly afraid of was his mother, and she was miles away.

Lance slowly got to his feet.  

More than aware of the guy watching him slowly.  So Lance made sure to make his movements clear and slow.  So the man could clearly see what he was doing the whole time.  And maybe not tackle him to the floor again.

Carefully Lance reached for his gun.  Easily keeping his fingers away for the trigger as he picked it up from the ground.  Then in a one quick movement, removed the clip, and tossed it on the counter.  The man relaxed marginally in the corner of Lance’s vision.

Then with fluid ease, Lance removed the bullet in the barrel.  Twisted off the silencer.  And dismantled the gun half way.  Resting it all down on the man’s counter with grace and pose.

“Relax, Mr. Shirogane,”  Lance hummed as he adjusted his jacket back into place.  The man stiffened at Lance’s use of his name.  “I’m not going to do anything.  My mother and sister would have my head if I did after your generous offer.”

“Yes, offering you double to not kill me is a generous offer.” The man, Shirogane, huffed in a growl.

“More generous that Sendack.”  Lance countered easily with a shrug.  Because that his all his family will really care about.  Who paid them more to have Lance do something…or not do something.  “He refused my extra fees when his job was not a simple as first presented.”  Lance continued as he made his way towards Shirogane.  “I didn’t like that.”

Shirogane hummed dryly as he watched Lance.

His gaze his careful and calculated. 

Lance doesn’t blame him, he was after a known assassin in most dark circles.  Not to mention the man that just tried to kill him a minute ago.  He was more than ready to strike Lance down if he needed to.

But it was also eating Lance alive.

Swimming over Lance to take him all in.  Almost undressed him with his gaze.  Eyes easily trapped by the way Lance dipped his hips just a little.  A test to see just how interested the man was in him.  Lance knew he was alluring, but he wasn’t naive enough to think everyone by default found him  _attractive_ in the same way he might find them attractive.

And Lance can’t say he was returning the favor of devouring Shirogane in the same way.  If not more shamelessly.

“Of course, it doesn’t insure Sendack won’t try again.”  Lance comment as he stopped just in inch or two from Shirogane’s toes.  

He reached up to pick off some dust that had collected on the shoulder of Shirogane’s shirt.  Dropping it to the floor beside them, as he felt Shirogane’s gaze sharpen on him.  Lance hummed absently as his hands took to adjusting Shirogane’s shirt, with delicate, feathery touches of his fingers.  Before he turned his eyes up to meet the older man’s.

“I doubt he’ll want to use me again when he finds out.” Lance stated, and he wouldn’t be hurt like that.  It would take little to squish rumors that Lance couldn’t do his job.  “But, I also get the feeling his is more brawn than brains, and desperate enough.  So I wouldn’t be ultimately surprised if he tried to double your offer to get me to kill you again.”

“Fair point.”  Shirogane said flatly.  

His face blank and controlled as he looked down at Lance.

“Which leaves you two options.”  Lance hummed, delicately tapping a button on Shirogane’s dark shirt.  “One, is you keep doubling Sendack’s offers.  Until one or both of you run yourselves dry of money.  Or my family grows frustrated of the back and forth with little money gained, and have me off both of you.”  Lance said with a slight frown.

Because for some reason he doesn’t really want to off this Shirogane guy.  

Something about him speaks out to Lance in a way different from anyone else ever before.  And it’s not just because Shirogane feels like he would be a fun person for Lance to play with.  Or because Lance really doesn’t like the Sendack guy, and if he can undermine him for double the pay, well Lance was all on board.  Lance couldn’t really describe was it was, just that it was there.

“Or?”  Shirogane asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Or, you make yourself valuable to my family.”  Lance stated silkily, as he ran hand over Shirogane’s chest.  Feeling the man’s heart beating under his fingertips.  “I am sure, your little organization has something my family could use, and vise versa.“  Lance added easily as he leaned in bit into Shirogane’s space.  Snaking his other hand up his torso as well.  “You present an offer double Sendack’s original, and new strong source of revenue and partnership.  Well, then suddenly you have favor on yours side over all else.”

Shirogane blinked at Lance, more than curious.

Lance ran a hand heavily down Shirogane’s chest.  “It would be like insurance.”  He stated airily.  “My family has sway with many other  _organizations_.  They’ll listen to my family more than any money Sendack might throw at them.”  Lance hummed as he glanced down at Shirogane’s chest before flicking back up to meet his gaze.  “Not to mention that makes you look good to your boss as well.”

“You’re surprisingly good at this.”  Shirogane commented lowly.

He suddenly grabbed one of Lance’s wrist before his hand could travel down to his pants.  The hold tight and firm, but not actually painful in anyway.

“I’ve played a hand in enough internal politics to know how to play.”  Lance returned offhandedly.  “Especially against people I don’t like.”

Shirogane smiled down at Lance.

Lance raised an eyebrow at the taller man.  “What’s got you smiling?”

“You’re helping me in this.”  Shirogane observed lowly, his dark stormy gaze fixed on Lance fiercely.  “Which means you must like me.”

“I am… _interested_  in you.”  Lance admitted smoothly.

Shirogane hummed down at Lance.

Then he let got of his wrist with something of a smirk.  And goddamn the heavens must really be testing him in someway.

“It sounds like I really only have one choice then,”  Shirogane said.

He took a slight step back.  Moving out from under Lances hand, much to Lance’s disappointment.  Making his way over to cabinet cross the kitchen near the sink. 

Lance watched him as he silently pulled out to glasses from the shelf, and grabbing a half empty bottle from the counter.  Easily pulling it open and pouring a generous amount of a dark liquid into each cups.  Then holding one out for Lance to take from him.

“Well, there is a third option.”  Lance stated as he walked over to join Shirogane.  Taking the cup in a way that their fingers brushed against each other.  “But I’m not foolish enough to think it will happen in one night.”

“Oh, and what would that be?”  Shirogane asked from behind his glass curiously.

Lance knocked back half the drink with something of ease.

It was a power move Marco and Luís had taught him years ago.  When he wasn’t really  _allowed_ to drink heavy liquors, but they were his older brothers.  They wanted him to be able to down anything put in front of him with ease.  As according to them, sipping was a way of stalling during meetings, or a weak throat.  

Of course, whatever Shirogane poured, was far stronger than anything Lance and his brothers would practice with.  Far different from Rum, tequilas, and cognacs they would drink.  So it didn’t go down as smoothly, but he still got it down with grace and pose.

Lance lets out a hot breath before before moving into Shirogane’s space.

If he wasn’t going to kill Shirogane anymore, there was no reason for Lance  _not_ to have all kinds of fun with him.  

A hand sprand up against his chest again.  As Lance leaned forward on the tips of his toes. Gribbed the collar of the man’s shirt, giving it a sharp little pull.  Breathing heatedly against Shirogane’s ear for good measure, before…

“You become something valuable to  _me_.”

And somehow, that was exactly what happened that night anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da. So, this is how Shiro and Lance meet in this AU. 
> 
> And yes, both of them like literally feel in love over night (I am a cliche like that), but didn’t exactly “get together” until months later when Lance moved to New York to be with Shiro.
> 
> I do plan do to another prologue fic of how they got there kids, but I’m still figuring out how I want it to happen. So not sure when that will happen.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
